


quiet silence, midnight lovers

by mido



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mogeko is gone, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quiet silence, midnight lovers

A television flickers as a Mogeko sips its tea, unreactive to the grainy stripes blinking in its peripherals. There used to be some channel on, but the signal is long gone now. The antennae are bent at odd angles and look as if they're nearly falling off. The volume is set to low, white noise only audible if one were to strain their ears. A remote is nowhere to be found.

The Mogeko pays no mind to the television and blows softly on its tea, flavored with oolong. Its small paws are loosely wrapped around its faded teacup, one threaded through the handle while the other rests against the side. While most other Mogekos' claws resemble razors in terms of sharpness, this Mogeko's have dulled down to black, blunt nubs with about the same capability as human teeth. Its teeth, however, certainly live up to typical Mogeko standards; through its parted lips one could clearly see a mouth full of needles. Oolong washes over them easily.

The tea in question exhales steam into the Mogeko's face, still as glass until it blows upon it again, throwing tiny ripples across the reddish surface. Miniscule, almost invisibly small specks of black are scattered throughout the cup; leftover pieces of the tea leaves themselves. Their trace is almost unnoticeable, and the Mogeko finds itself not feeling particular about whether it should've strained the liquid or not. Earthy tones seep into its tongue, and the Mogeko's eyes slip shut from the pure tranquility of it all. It exhales quietly, reclining back onto the couch. 

It can hear mad Mogekos screaming through the thick brick walls, screeches sounding muffled, as if the Mogeko's ears are stuffed with cotton. That's not all; other Mogekos mill about outside the room, and the Mogeko wonders idly if it really is hearing a horde stamping around or if its imagination is stretching the truth. If the former is true, he presumes there must be a young girl somewhere in the castle. Mogekos freak out over prosciutto, mostly, but this Mogeko has only heard them stampede when a girl stumbles inside. 

Oh well, it supposes. It isn't fond of brainless death and sex, but if the girl doesn't escape, both are inevitable. Yet, it doesn't feel any sorrow for this unknown female; they were already doomed by the second they walked up to the door. 

The Mogeko sips its tea. Crosses its legs. Listens to the television humming in the background. Taps its claws quietly on the rim of its teacup. 

Someone opens the door.


End file.
